1. Field of the Disclosure
This specification relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, a mobile terminal which is wearable on a user's head like glasses.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Recently, the concept of the mobile terminal extends to a wearable device which can be worn on a user's body, from the conventional one which can be held by a user's hand. An example of such wearable device may be a glass type terminal.
The wearable device is being manufactured by focusing on a small size and a light weight in the industrial world, due to its wearable characteristic on a user's body. According to such recent trend, the industrial world is actively investing in a small and light wearable device. In case of a wearable device manufactured to satisfy all of users' desired functions, the number of components should be increased. This may result in a large size and a heavy weight of the wearable device. On the contrary, in case of a wearable device manufactured by focusing on only a small size and a light weight, utilizable functions are limited. This may cause a user's non-preference.
Considering such characteristics of the wearable device, a new type of wearable device, capable of overcoming the conventional problems, may be provided.